Erin Lindsay
Erin Lindsay was a Chicago Police detective and a member of the Intelligence Unit in Chicago P.D.. Biography :Detective Erin Lindsay is a tough, no-nonsense detective. She left Chicago to start a new Life in New York City after shoving a gun down a suspect's throat. She was in a relationship with detective Jay Halstead until her exit. Appearances *'Chicago P.D.' (4 seasons, 84 episodes): **'Season 1': Stepping Stone • Wrong Side of the Bars • Chin Check • Now Is Always Temporary • Thirty Balloons • Conventions • The Price We Pay • Different Mistakes • A Material Witness • At Least It's Justice • Turn the Light Off • 8:30 PM • My Way • The Docks • A Beautiful Friendship **'Season 2': Call It Macaroni • Get My Cigarettes • The Weigh Station • Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw • An Honest Woman • Prison Ball • They'll Have to Go Through Me • Assignment of the Year • Called In Dead • Shouldn't Have Been Alone • We Don't Work Together Anymore • Disco Bob • A Little Devil Complex • Erin's Mom • What Do You Do • What Puts You on That Ledge • Say Her Real Name • Get Back to Even • The Three G's • The Number of Rats • There's My Girl • Push the Pain Away • Born Into Bad News **'Season 3': Life Is Fluid • Natural Born Storyteller • Actual Physical Violence • Debts of the Past • Climbing Into Bed • You Never Know Who's Who • A Dead Kid, a Notebook and a Lot of Maybes • Forget My Name • Never Forget I Love You • Now I'm God • Knocked the Family Right Out • Looking Out for Stateville • Hit Me • The Song of Gregory Williams Yates • A Night Owl • The Cases That Need to Be Solved • Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb • Kasual with a K • If We Were Normal • In a Duffel Bag • Justice • She's Got Us • Start Digging **'Season 4': The Silos • Made a Wrong Turn • All Cylinders Firing • Big Friends, Big Enemies • A War Zone • Some Friend • 300,000 Likes • A Shot Heard Round the World • Don't Bury This Case • Don't Read the News • You Wish • Sanctuary • I Remember Her Now • Seven Indictments • Favor, Affection, Malice Or Ill-Will • Emotional Proximity • Remember the Devil • Little Bit of Light • Last Minute Resistance • Grasping for Salvation • Fagin • Army of One • Fork in the Road *'Chicago Fire' (3 seasons, 11 episodes): **'Season 2': Rhymes with Shout • Tonight's the Night • Virgin Skin • Keep Your Mouth Shut • A Rocket Blasting Off • A Dark Day • Real Never Waits **'Season 3': Wow Me • Nobody Touches Anything **'Season 5': Some Make It, Some Don't • Deathtrap *'Chicago Med' (2 seasons, 6 episodes): **'Season 1': Mistaken • Malignant **'Season 2': Alternative Medicine • Inherent Bias • Free Will • Prisoner's Dilemma *'Chicago Justice' (1 season, 1 episode): **'Season 1': Tycoon *'Law & Order: SVU' (3 seasons, 4 episodes): **'Season 15': Comic Perversion **'Season 16': Chicago Crossover • Daydream Believer **'Season 17': Nationwide Manhunt Category:Characters Category:Chicago P.D. characters Category:Police officers Category:Lindsay family